Kurt's face tastes awesome
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Or so Rachel says. Brittany agrees, and Blaine is just sad because Kurt won't let him try for himself. BIOTA party AU.


**A/N**: Okay, well... I know there are a lot of stories out here about either Kurt and Blaine after the BIOTA party, or alternative versions of said party, but this just popped into my head last night when I was trying (but obviously failing) to fall asleep. It may have been done before, but I wanted to write it anyway. It's an AU party, so to say :P

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the story, and please don't forget to leave a review at the bottom! :)

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own _Glee_. If I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I?

* * *

><p>"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs, and everyone happily gathered around. Kurt felt as though he was going to regret this later on, but he sat down obediently. He ended up sitting between Rachel and Blaine, who were both drunk out of their minds. This could only go wrong – and he was right.<p>

The first few people to spin the bottle seemed to like the game enough, but after a while, Kurt got pretty bored, watching all his friends make out. It wasn't that he wanted to make out with someone as well, but he just didn't understand the appeal of watching everyone kissing everyone. His friends didn't seem to have a problem with watching, but that might be the booze – Kurt noticed Finn looking a little uncomfortable as well.

"Kurt," Blaine suddenly whined from Kurt's right. "Why are you so far away?"

Kurt looked sideways, and was just about to tell Blaine that there were less than four inches of space between them, when his best friend suddenly started pulling him closer. Kurt let out an indignant squeak, but nobody else seemed to notice – they were all too busy staring at Puck and Tina making out. Figures.

It was then that Kurt noticed that Blaine was holding on to him almost desperately, clearly not wanting to let go. Blaine was always slightly touchy-feely, but he'd never been this clingy before. Kurt reckoned it must be the alcohol in his system.

When the other boy started nuzzling his face in Kurt's neck, Kurt _wanted_ to tell him off for doing that, for getting Kurt's hopes up – again. At the same time, however, he could sit like this forever and be fully content.

"Blaine," he said in the end, and truth be told, it sounded more like a whine than anything else. "I'm not your teddy bear!"

Blaine's only response was pulling him even closer, practically pulling Kurt onto his lap. Kurt was still adjusting when Rachel called that it was her turn now. She gave the bottle a firm spin (as firm as she could in her drunken state), and in the end, it landed on Blaine. Or Kurt. Or on both of them, Kurt couldn't be sure. That was the downside of the position he was in now.

Rachel, however, appeared to know exactly whom the bottle had landed on. "Kurt!" she almost squealed. "Come here, come here! I'm gonna rock your world…"

Kurt tried to protest. "Rachel, please. I'm gay, remember? Plus, you're my stepbrother's – " Rachel cut him off before he could finish his reasoning, and greedily kissed him.

_Great_, Kurt thought to himself, _she must be the third person to kiss me, and none of those three were people I actually _wanted_ to kiss._

Rachel didn't seem to get tired of kissing him, even though Kurt was barely responsive to begin with. As she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, he tried to pry her off gently, but without success. Instead, it had the opposite effect – she started prodding his lips with her tongue, trying to get him to open his mouth, but he wouldn't budge.

Finally able to pull himself away from Rachel, she just stared at him with wide eyes as Kurt hastily moved back to his previous spot – not in Blaine's lap (how awkward would that be now?), but in between Blaine and… oh, right. Rachel.

"Your face tastes awesome," she told him, sounding completely stunned. "Wow, Kurt, you truly are an amazing kisser." She made to grab him again, but he managed to dodge her.

"I know!" Brittany squealed from the other side of the circle. She had detached her mouth from Artie's for a moment to grin at Kurt and Rachel. "That's what I thought too – he's the bestest kisser in the world!"

Neither Artie nor Santana seemed happy about this comment, but Brittany ignored them in favour of staring at Kurt in what could only be described as a dreamy way.

Just when Kurt thought the situation couldn't get anymore awkward, Blaine gave his arm a tug. "Can I try?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt's eyes went wide as saucers. "Blaine!" he squeaked (though he would later deny that part) indignantly. "No! I'm not – I'm not kissing you, or any of you," he directed at the group as a whole. "You're all drunk out of your wits, and I quit. I'm not playing anymore."

He stood up and walked away briskly. As he sat down on the couch instead, he noticed that Rachel was still staring at him with a slightly creepy look in her eyes. He shuddered; that was just his luck, wasn't it? Of course, _he_ was the one who had to kiss Rachel. Sure, she was pretty nice nowadays (even though she hadn't invited him to her party), but she was also a little freaky every now and then. Now was definitely one of those times.

A few seconds later, he saw Blaine scrambling up his spot on the floor, and wobbling over towards where Kurt was sitting. He slouched down on the couch, leaning heavily on Kurt.

"Hi," he said happily, but drunkenly, and Kurt just smiled in return. "Why don't you want to kiss me?" Blaine asked, and Kurt knew without looking that his best friend was pouting now.

"You're drunk, Blaine. In the morning, you won't remember anything you said tonight, or anything that happened. If you were sober right now, you wouldn't want to kiss me." And that hurt more than Kurt was ready to admit.

He glanced sideways, and Blaine was looking at him with a very serious expression. "I always want to kiss you, Kurt," he slurred.

"Well then," Kurt said stiffly, "you'll just have to ask me again when you're not drunk anymore."

Blaine whined unhappily, letting his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "But Kurt," he argued, "I _won't_ ask you when I'm not drunk anymore. I want to kiss you _now_. Rachel got to kiss you, and I didn't like that at all!"

"Neither did I," Kurt muttered, trying not to read too much into Blaine's words. His comment caused Blaine to smile a little.

"And I thought, if Rachel gets to kiss you, why don't I?"

"It was during spin the bottle, Blaine," Kurt explained patiently. "And since we're no longer playing, you don't get to kiss me. At least not right now, while you're drunk."

Blaine made a small noise of protest and jumped back up. He grabbed Kurt's arm, telling him, "Can we go and play again? I want to know if Rachel's right. Please, Kurt? Please?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine, just – no. I'm not playing anymore. Besides, in the state everyone's in, they all think that the person they're kissing is the best kisser in the world."

That argument proved to be untrue, as at that moment, Rachel pushed Sam away, declaring that he had nothing on Kurt. Oh boy. By now, Blaine had settled at his side again, almost glued to his arm.

"You're so pretty, Kurt," he muttered. He sounded like he could fall asleep any moment. "And I just really, really want to kiss you. Please?"

"No, Blaine," Kurt repeated. "Not while you're so obviously inebriated. I'm not kissing anymore drunk people tonight."

"So you mean you will kiss Finn?" Blaine asked worriedly, while his eyes were comically wide.

"What?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted. "No, of course not. Blaine, that's – no, I'm not kissing Finn! He's my stepbrother!"

Tears were now pooling in Blaine's eyes. "Why are you mad at me, Kurt?" he sniffed. "Why don't you want to kiss me? I want to kiss you!" He was still holding onto Kurt's arm, and didn't appear to plan on letting go anytime soon. "You're so pretty and awesome and brave and – and… why don't you love me, Kurt?" he wailed for the entire room to hear. He now wound his arms around Kurt's upper body and started crying into his chest. Kurt awkwardly tried to hug him back and patted him on the back, not really knowing what to say in cases like this.

"Uh, Kurt?" Kurt looked up to see Finn standing there, looking at the scene before him awkwardly. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly. "He's upset because I won't kiss him while he's drunk."

"Right." Apparently, Finn didn't really have a solution for that either. "Do you want to leave? Everyone's staying here, so we can just go home. Or do you have to get Blaine back to Dalton?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not letting him drive like this, and I'm certainly not driving for four hours in the middle of the night. I'm sure our parents would prefer it if he just stayed at ours for now."

Fortunately, Blaine had stopped crying for the most part. He was just staring at Kurt as if he'd killed his puppy or something equally awful, and occasionally, he had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Despite Blaine's insistence at walking to the car by himself, Kurt and Finn needed to assist him anyway – which was awkward, as Blaine was shorter than either of them. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rachel noticed that they were leaving.

"Kurt!" she shouted, and she tried to get up, but instead, she tripped over her own feet. "Where are you going? Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

"No, thanks, Rachel," Kurt told her. "I'm good. I'll probably see all of you later, okay?"

With that, he hastily followed Finn and Blaine out. Once outside, Blaine fell back into Kurt's arms, managing to pester him into sitting in the back of Finn's car with him.

"So Blaine's a clingy _and_ weepy drunk?" Finn asked, sounding a little too amused.

Kurt glared at him. "It looks like it," he replied briskly. Softening his gaze, he added, "I'm sorry about Rachel, by the way."

Finn just shrugged as he started the engine. "It's fine. She was drunk. And it's not like I want her back or anything."

When they arrived home, Kurt quietly dragged Blaine upstairs for a number of reasons. First of all, his parents, though probably alright with the fact that Blaine was staying over, didn't know about the arrangement, so they'd most likely get a scare the next morning if Blaine would sleep on the couch. Second, who knew what Blaine would do if he woke up in the middle of the night. Kurt wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. And third – Blaine didn't seem very keen on letting go of Kurt anytime soon. Normally, Kurt wouldn't be complaining, but now, Blaine wasn't really helping him getting up the stairs.

Finally arriving in his room, he managed to carefully push Blaine onto his bed while he looked for a mattress for his friend to sleep on. When he turned back to his bed, Blaine had already made himself comfortable, it seemed.

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, smiling sleepily at Kurt, who rolled his eyes in response, but couldn't help letting his armour crack a bit.

"In a minute," he promised, walking into the bathroom. He figured he'd best skip most of his nightly routine, as he, too, was exhausted. When he crawled into the bed next to Blaine, he felt the other boy shift next to him. His eyes were closed already, which made it all the more easy for Kurt to just kiss his forehead quickly. He could swear that Blaine's smile grew as he did so, but he chose to ignore that for now. It was hard enough lying in the same bed as the boy he most definitely had more than friendly feelings for. So he just turned around, and within minutes, he was fast asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? Was it any good? Anyway, this is just a one-shot. In my mind, the rest of the canon isn't influenced much by this - the next morning will be awkward, Rachel will ask out Kurt instead of Blaine (Kurt will say no, though, as he's already tried dating a girl once), and the boys won't fight. And that's all.  
>Anyway, let me know what you thought of this, please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
